


It's not Prince Charming, It's White

by madammayor28



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammayor28/pseuds/madammayor28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen, AU FTL. This follows the original story line right up to Daniel's death. Regina is marrying into the Royal Family, but not to the King as her and her parents think. Warning: This is a gender swap story, so if you don't like, please don't read and refrain from commenting. Rated T for now, but will be upped later on for sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its character, otherwise Swan Queen and Red beauty would be canon. Also, this is my first time writing a gender swap, so let me know what you think.
> 
> This chapter was beta-ed by the amazing 'tonguemarksonmymirror', love you bby!

Regina couldn't believe her mother had killed Daniel, her dear stable boy. She knew, of course, that her mother could be ruthless, but not  _that_  much.

_Flashback_

_For just a second, she thought her mother was truly happy for her. But that hope vanished when she saw Cora's hand go through Daniel's chest, ripping his heart out._

_She watched in horror as her dear lover's heart was crushed to dust in her evil mother hands, the usual bright blue eyes now lacking any kind of light._

_She collapsed on top of him and kissed him frantically, willing him to wake up and wondering why he wasn't._

_She glared at her mother "Why did you do that? I loved him!"_

" _Love is weakness, Regina. Only power can bring true happiness. Now stand up and wipe off your cheeks. Because you, my dear, are going to be Queen" Cora said, smirking in triumph._

_End flashback_

She watched, with brown hollow eyes, the beautiful scenery passing through the window of her carriage, which was taking her to the King's Castle; to what she assumed would be her marriage with Leopold.

_Flashback_

_Both mother and daughter bowed before the King and his precious daughter Snow, making the kind old man laugh "Enough of that, if anything, I should be bowing to you, Lady Regina" the King said seriously._

_Regina blushed at the words, smiling shyly "Thanks for your kind words, Your Majesty, but it was nothing really. Anyone would have done the same" She said._

" _Nevertheless, you must be rewarded by your heroic actions, young woman. What I'm offering is the chance of becoming part of my Royal Court, bounded my marriage. That is, if you want to. Why don't you take time to think abo…" the King said before he was interrupted by no other than Lady Cora._

" _Oh, there's no need to think about it, she accepts. Right, Regina?" Cora asked, smirking coldly at Regina. The brunette couldn't move, breathe or speak, too shocked by both the King's proposal and her mother's acceptance. So she just nodded, fearing her mother reaction if she refused._

_The King and Snow beamed "Great! We shall have a banquet to celebrate the engagement. Two days from now" He declared joyously, taking Regina's hand in his and kissing the back of it "Until then, my dear" He said with a smile._

_End flashback_

So there she sat, watching the big castle nearing. Her father, Lord Henry, was seated to her right and her mother, Lady Cora, to her left.

After what seemed like seconds, the carriage stopped. Henry stepped out first and helped her do the same with a reassuring smile. He knew Regina didn't want to marry the King, but his wife was not as sympathetic.

She smiled back and took a deep breath, her feet moving and taking her closer and closer to her fate. They were met at the big double doors by Leopold and Snow.

After the greetings were done and over with, they were led to the throne room "This, my dear, is where the wedding will be taking place. And of course, I'll be more than happy to be the one officiating the ceremony" He said with a wide smile.

Regina, Cora and Henry frowned, confused beyond belief "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. I was under the impression that my daughter would be marrying you" Cora said.

The King and Snow shared a look and promptly started laughing, making the Mills trio even more confused "Heavens, no. I'm old enough to be her grandfather" Leopold said, still amused.

Henry stepped forward "Then, whom is she marrying then?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Before the King could speak, another voice sounded in the room "Sorry, I'm late. My ride through the woods took longer than usual" said the young man, grinning widely.

"Em!" Snow exclaimed, throwing herself in his arms. Suddenly she blushed, hearing a throat being cleared "Sorry, father" she said sheepishly, making her father chuckle.

For the second time in three days, Regina was speechless, but this time, it was for completely different reasons. That man was absolutely gorgeous. Daniel had been a very attractive man, but this guy was simply…beautiful. He was tall and incredibly handsome, with a nice build and sculpted body; his golden hair shining in the light of the room and his green blue eyes dancing with mirth.

He suddenly shook his head "Pardon my manners, Lady Cora, Lord Henry…" He trailed off, looking at the beautiful brunette "And Lady Regina" He said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, much like his father the first day her met her.

"My name is Emmett, Snow's older brother and now, I guess, your fiancée" He said, grinning at Regina charmingly.

Regina just nodded and grinned back, locking her brown orbs with the Prince's.

Cora was mad that she'd have to wait longer for Regina to be Queen, Henry and Leopold were smiling knowingly at the young couple, Snow was bursting with happiness and both Emmett and Regina were thinking the same thing.

' _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…not bad at all'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. Now, this doesn't mean that I've dropped 'Looking back, Walking Forward', I'll try to update asap.
> 
> As Always, my dear readers, enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Second, I'd like to thank my lovely beta 'tonguemarksonmymirror' for her amazing work, love you babe!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, otherwise Swan Queen and Red Beauty would be canon.

Prince Emmett had always been a kind, charming young man, much like his father when he was his age.

King Leopold had always made a point to include his children in his decisions, especially if they were directly involved.

So when the King approached his son and told him about the young lady that saved his sister, he was awed and intrigued by this mysterious girl; Regina, daughter of former Prince Henry and his wife, Lady Cora.

Emmett and Snow had always had a close relationship, despite the fifteen year gap between their ages, and hearing that this young woman had selflessly saved his baby sister, the Prince knew that he would never be able to thank her, but he would try his hardest anyway.

He had the perfect plan in mind: he would seek this girl's hand in marriage and he would spend the rest of his life making her the happiest woman alive. Leopold was excited with this idea, not only to reward the savior of her little Snow, but also because that would mean his son would finally find a nice woman to settle down with.

The blonde haired Prince had always been a bit of a flirt, but his father had never seen him so smitten with a girl he hadn't even know yet. Perhaps, Regina Mills would be a fine addition to their family, in more ways than one.

Then, the day came when he finally met Regina, and he was presented with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. He guessed her to be about 20 years old, with long ebony hair, dark expressive eyes and supple blood red lips. He barely held off from kissing the hell out of her right then and there in front of their parents.

After a few minutes of silence, the King clapped his hands once, gaining the attention of everyone in the room "Why don't you two go and take a walk or something? Get to know each other better" he suggested brightly.

Emmett smiled and offered his arm to his future wife "Shall we?" He asked. Regina took his arm in both hands and nodded, letting him guide her to the garden after saying goodbye to their parents.

Snow was about to skip after them but was stopped by her father "Give them a moment alone, Snow. You can go look for them later" He said with a wink. Snow grinned and skipped over to Cora and Henry instead "Would you like some tea?" She asked politely.

Cora nodded with a big, fake smile and then they were led to the dining room by the Princess and King, where they were served with a nice cup of cinnamon tea. Cora had to admit it was really good tea.

Meanwhile, under the shade of a big oak tree, Emmett and Regina were sitting close together, chatting happily.

"I have to admit, I was afraid for a moment that I'd have to marry your father. No offense, but I think he's a bit old for me, Your Highness" Regina said, surprised when he started laughing "Please, call me Emmett. And I can imagine your unease, he's a bit old for anyone at this point" he said with amusement. "It was actually my idea to ask for your hand in marriage, and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting such a beauty" He said, making Regina blush.

"Thanks, you're very handsome too, Your...Emmett" she responded shyly, getting a beam in return. They talked for a long time, about their lives and hobbies, what they liked and disliked.

Before they knew it, it was lunch time already, so Emmett escorted Regina back inside the castle, hand in hand.

The King met them at the entrance and smiled "Emmett, I need to talk to you for a moment. Regina dear, your parents are already seated at the table. Why don't you go join them? We'll be there in a minute" he said, getting a nod in response.

Once they were alone, Emmett turned to his father "What is it, old man?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Leopold took his hand in his and pressed something to it. Green eyes widened "This is…" he trailed off in a whisper.

Leopold nodded "Yes, it's your mother family ring. Regina is a nice, kind hearted young woman, son. Your mother would have loved her, and she would be proud of the man you've become" he said, smiling sadly at the thought of his late wife.

Emmett secured the ring in his right breast pocket and hugged his father "Thanks, this means a lot to me" He said softly, flattered to be receiving this precious gem. He always thought that Snow would be the one getting the ring when she was older. The King patted his back and together they walked back to the dining room.

Regina looked up as they entered the room, waiting for Emmett to be seated before placing her hand atop his "Everything ok?" She asked, worried. He just smiled wide and turned his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together

"Yes, everything is perfect" He said softly, already planning how he would give the ring to his fiancée.

As lunch was served, and conversation started flowing, he looked up at the big painting of his beloved mother and smiled at it wistfully.

' _Thanks, mother. Wherever you are, I hope you're watching over us'._

_SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ_

Lady Cora was not a happy woman at this moment in time, watching her daughter and the Prince making googly eyes at each other.

Who knows how many years would pass before they took the throne. She sighed; at least Regina wasn't complaining and she  _was_  engaged to the crowned Prince. She would take what she got at this point

She frowned in confusion. She had observed Regina and Daniel, the stable boy, together, and while they acted a bit awkward and shy around each other, she was convinced they shared true love; which was why he was an inconvenience in her plans.

There was a small moment, where she actually thought that Regina would be able to bring him back with true love's kiss. So when it didn't work, she was both relieved and worried.

Who was Regina's true love? Would he interfere in the plans she had for her daughter? Or, was there a crazy possibility that the charming Prince was her daughter's true love?

She turned to look at them, eyes locked and fingers joined together, and suddenly, the idea didn't sound as crazy as before.

A small part of Cora, the part that actually loved her daughter and wasn't drowned in darkness, understood Regina's apprehension when she thought her marriage would be to the King. Cora herself had been an ambitious young woman once, making what she deemed necessary in her quest for power. She married her own prince, and while she cared about him, he wasn't her happy ending.

Although she would deny it to the grave, Cora hoped that Emmett White was her daughter's own happy ending, because that would mean she would have a happy marriage and would enjoy its "perks". She smirked to herself. Even if she still thought that love was weakness, she was willing to let it pass this time. Regina Mills would be Queen one day and she would be happy about it.

It was a win-win situation if there was ever one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now my lovely readers, I know that some of you were waiting some evil plot from Cora. But don't you get bored of the same conflict as always? I'm thinking of introducing another villain, I don't know if canon or AU. You can all send your ideas for which villain you wanna see in this fic. I'm not a huge fan of drama or angst, so probably the evil plot will be short, mostly fun and fluff.
> 
> As always enjoy and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Second, I'd like to thank my lovely beta 'tonguemarksonmymirror' for her amazing work, love you babe!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, otherwise Swan Queen and Red Beauty would be canon.

Later that day, King Leopold decided that there would be a ball, instead of the banquet originally mentioned, to present the Royal Engagement of his son and his future wife.

So that said, the necessary changes were made through the day for what would be one of the most important events in a long time; the last one being when baby Snow was introduced to the Kingdom.

Everyone was frantic. Ball gowns and royal robes were being adjusted at the last minute, baths were taken in a rush, hair styled elegantly, sitting arrangements were made hastily as well as all kinds of different preparations for the ball, but in the end, all was worth it.

Guests started to arrive. Kings and Queens, Princes and Princess, Lords and Ladies and other nobles from all the kingdoms came, curious about the young woman that managed to snatch the dashing Prince Emmett. It was not a secret that although a flirt by nature, His Highness was very picky when it came to women, which was why he wasn't engaged…until now.

Speaking of which, the handsome blonde was busy pacing back and forth on his bed chambers, already clothed in his royal robes. He was trying to come up with an impressive way of giving Regina his mother's ring. He sighed deeply and decided to wing it, hoping that whatever happened at the end would be liked by Regina.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door before a little brunette head peaked in ""Em, it's time" Snow said, skipping into the room and dragging her nervous brother to the double doors of the huge ballroom, where their father was waiting for them.

Leopold grinned and clapped his son on the shoulder "Relax, the right time will come" He said, knowing that his son had been struggling to come up with a way to propose to his already fiancée.

Emmett took a deep breath and nodded to the guards by the double doors, hearing their names being announced while the doors opened slowly "His Royal Majesty, King Leopold, and their Royal Highnesses, Princess Snow and Prince Emmett!" the announcer said loudly.

They entered the ballroom at the same time, walking over to the four thrones at the front while the guests bowed in respect. The King took the biggest throne, while his children sat at either side of him.

At the other side of the now closed doors, Regina and her parents were waiting to be announced "You look beautiful" Henry said, getting a beam in return. Before Regina could respond, they head the King starting to speak.

"People of the Enchanted Forest: Monarchs and Nobles of nearby lands; welcome to this celebratory ball. As you all know, my eldest, Prince Emmett, has gotten engaged to a brave, beautiful young woman, who one day will reign this land alongside my son. Now, without further ado, let's welcome my future daughter in law" He said, nodding to the guards.

"His Highness Royal Engagement, Lady Regina of the house of Mills, and her parents, Lord Henry and Lady Cora!" The announcer cried loudly, bowing after the doors had been opened once again, the guests following suit.

Cora and Henry each had one of Regina's arms locked in one of theirs, guiding her across the room, walking elegantly before parting at the front. Regina was assisted by Emmett himself onto the throne, right next to his, while their parents were seated on the table closer to them.

When everyone was seated again, Emmett stood up with a deep breath "Thank you all for coming here tonight and celebrating this happy occasion with me. And while my engagement is already official, I wanted to do things the right way" He said.

He walked over to Regina and kneeled before her, drawing gasps from everyone in the room "Regina of the house of Mills, I've never been mesmerized by a woman before I met you; your beauty and kindness making you even more beautiful than you already are. In front of these people and our parents, I ask you; would you grant me the honor of being my wife? And before you respond know this: If you say yes, I'll spend the rest of my life trying my hardest to make you the happiest woman alive. And if you say no…" He trailed off, looking at her deeply "You're free to go and I truly hope you find someone worthy of you".

Everyone, including Regina, was stunned into silence. He was giving her an out. She thought briefly of Daniel, whom she loved deeply. But while she was still shaken by his dead, something in Emmett's eyes gave her pause. She'd always love her stable boy, and would be grateful to him for teaching her how to love, but she felt something for the Prince that wasn't present with Daniel. She decided right then and there, that she'd spend the rest of her life finding out what that something was "Yes, I'd be my honor to become your wife…Emmett".

A collective sigh of relief sounded in the room, while Emmett happily pushed his mother's ring onto Regina's ring finger, kissing it afterwards. They turned in unison and faced the crowd, bowing deeply while applause were given.

After that amazing proposal, the time for giving the presents came, and many royal families were announced:

"King Midas and Princess Abigail"

"King George, Prince James and Prince David"

"King Thomas, Queen Cinderella and Princess Alexandra".

"King Stephan, Queen Leah and Princess Aurora"

"King Hubert and Prince Philip"

"Sir Maurice French and Lady Belle"

"Emperor Fa Zhou and Princess Fa Mulan"

"Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine"

"King Eric, Queen Ariel and Princess Melody"

"King Naveen and Queen Tiana"

"King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel"

"King Fergus, Queen Elinor and Princess Merida"

After the royal families were done giving their presents, other non-noble guests and friends of the family stepped forward. It was quite impressive actually; the amount of presents they got at the end of the evening.

The food was served and everyone ate and chatted happily, the atmosphere calm and serene. When they were done, Emmett offered his hand to Regina "May I have this dance?" He asked, grinning widely. Regina just grinned back and nodded, walking hand in hand with the Prince over to the dance floor.

They bowed to each other and got in position; Emmett's hand on Regina's waist and hers on his shoulder, while their free hands were clasped together. They moved flawlessly through the room; their eyes locked in an intense stare. Suddenly, the room disappeared around them and they were the only ones there, dancing like lovers who had known each other for their whole life. As the song neared its end, so did the distance between their foreheads and not long after that, their lips touched in a sensual dance of their own.

And so Regina of the house of Mills and Emmett of the house of White, shared their very first loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it! Now, I know some of the titles I gave are not the original ones, but play along please. Another question I thought could arise, are the ages of some of the princess and princes. Since Snow is ten, lets say all the princesses are around the same age and all the princes are couple of years older, except Emmett of course who's 25. Also, I'm still accepting plots and ideas for the designated villain of the story, something small since the purpose of this fic is get over all the bullshit we already get on the show.
> 
> As always dear readers, enjoy and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all the people that has reviewed this story, it makes me very happy that you all love it. I know the chapters are short, that's why I try to update as much as I possibly can. Once again thanks to 'tonguemarksonmymirror' for being an amazing beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, otherwise lesbians would rule Storybrooke ;)

The rest of the ball passed in a blur, the exhilarating feeling of excitement filling their bodies for the rest of the evening. All the guests were offered a room in the big castle, which most of them accepted; seeing as they were too drunk and tired to even think about going home.

Neither Emmett nor Regina could sleep a wink that night, still reeling from the intense rush of emotion caused by their first kiss.

Regina had only kissed Daniel before, and it was a completely different experience. His kisses were sweet and loving, a light in a world of darkness. But Emmett's, on the other hand, were deep and passionate, making her whole body tingle with what she was pretty sure was desire.

Emmett had kissed a few girls before, mostly princesses and other noble visiting girls his age. But never, had a kiss left him breathless, like he felt as he kissed Regina. It was like free falling, adrenaline and liquid heat rushing through his veins.

They sighed in unison, knowing their carnal urges would have to wait until the wedding night. Speaking of which, both of them were anxious about it. Emmett wanted it to be perfect and satisfy his wife and Regina wanted the Prince to be patient with her inexperience since she was a virgin.

What she, or a lot of people, for that matter, didn't know, was that Emmett was a virgin as well. Not for lack of opportunities, mind you; but because he wanted to reserve his passion for the woman he would fall in love with. Nobody could say he wasn't a romantic at heart.

They mirrored each other's moves without knowing, falling asleep as the day's events finally caught up with them, twin smiles of contentment playing on their tingling lips.

* * *

The next day was pretty much normal; at least as normal as it can get with this family. They just lounged around lazily, still recovering from the night before. Even Cora couldn't find it in herself to really care about something at the moment.

At least that was the case until a messenger requested to speak to Lord Henry. The rest of the group was curious, so they  _all_  moved to the throne room to see what the young man wanted.

Henry's breath faltered for a moment when he saw the insignia on the messenger's chest…his family insignia.

"Lord Henry" the young man started, bowing deeply "I've traveled here all the way from the Summerlands to inform you that the civil war is over, Sir. We won!" He said enthusiastically "King Byron has been defeated, My Lord, so your official title has been renewed. You are now the King of the Summerlands".

Everyone was stunned; some more than others "H-How?" was all Henry managed to choke out, too shocked to even think of forming a longer sentence. The messenger smiled "We never gave up, Sir. After Byron dethroned your late father, King Xavier, the royal army fought back tooth and nail for several years. We lost a lot of men in the battles, but we were finally able to infiltrate an undercover soldier and he took care of the King. The bastard was too arrogant in his belief that he would never be defeated, and that was his downfall" he said, spitting out the last part with venom.

It was true. Lord Byron had been part of King Xavier's court. He never accepted that the Prince had gotten married to a commoner and was fortunate enough to have a lot of people backing him up. Henry and Cora were forced to leave with a four year old Regina in tow, to protect her from that crazy man.

Months after their departure, they were informed that Xavier was dead and that Byron had ascended to the throne. Henry's title had been demoted from Prince to Lord, but he wasn't too upset about that. His wife and daughter took priority.

He had always known that his army had fought back, a battle that lasted around 16 years, in which he saw his little girl grow up. Honestly, he lost hope after the first decade.

"King Byron's reign was awful. People starved and taxes were impossible to pay; not only for the common folks, for the royal court too. That's why we were able to get rid of him. A lot of people that followed his ideals in the first place turned against him in the end. We are glad to have our true monarch back" the messenger said, grinning widely "Now, I must go back. There's a lot to be done now that the war is over, but we will expecting you soon, My King. Oh! And congratulation on your engagement, Princess Regina" He said, bowing to all the royals in front of him before taking off, happy that he was the one selected to deliver the good news.

After a moment of silence, Leopold coughed a little bit "Well, that was an unexpected and pleasant surprise" he said with a wide smile "Now come, Your Majesties. We must celebrate this with a toast" he added enthusiastically, turning to the younger ones "Why don't you kids have fun? Us older folks are going to talk about boring political stuff" he added, guiding Cora and Henry to the meeting room.

Emmett turned to Regina "So, you're a Princess now. Are you excited?" he asked curiously. Regina just smiled "It does not matter to me what my title is. I'm happy for daddy though, and I'm sure mother is bursting too at the news" She said with an eye roll; she'd never understand Cora's obsession with power.

"Mm, I think it's nice. Not the power though, but the fact that now I can call you Princess without sounding  _too_  cheesy" Emmett said with a large grin, making Regina laugh "Come on, let's take a walk. Snow, are you coming?"

Snow nodded and skipped over to them, taking each of their hands in hers, dragging them to the gardens. As they walked, she turned to Regina curiously "What name will you give your house when you marry, Em?" she asked. Regina frowned in confusion and turned to Emmett "House?"

The Prince nodded "Yes. You see, when two members of different houses, White and Mills, in our case, are bounded by marriage, they create their own, and they can name them whatever they want. Our children will be born into the House, to carry our legacy" he explained.

Snow beamed "Father and mother named ours White because mother loved snow, that's why they named me that too!" She informed proudly.

Regina smiled back and turned to Emmett "How about…Swan?" she asked.

Emmett cocked his head to the side "Why that?" he asked back, intrigued.

"Swans are majestic, beautiful creatures. But they don't start that way. In fact, they're quite ugly and awkward when they're little. I used to watch them all the time when I was a kid. They fascinated me, because they represent something real and they give us hope that not matter our start, we can always bloom into something better" she said softly.

"Swans mate for life" Snow added matter-of-factly. The couple laughed at the little girl's words and watched as she ran off to play.

Emmett wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist, pulling her closer. Without a word he kissed her deeply. Regina for her part was on cloud nine, smiling against his lips.

"Emmett and Regina Swan…" He whispered, smiling at Regina "I love it"

' _I love you'_ he added in his mind, his heart swelling at the not so sudden realization.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and next one...the wedding! Also, we're getting closer to the evil plot of the story. Since I couldn't decide which villain to use, I made a poll on my tumblr ( .com) so go and vote! The poll closes on saturday at midnight.
> 
> As always, enjoy and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's character, otherwise Swan Queen and Red Beauty would have been canon from the beginning ;)
> 
> A/N: This is the longest chapter to date, I hope you like it! As always, thanks to my amazing beta 'Tonguemarksonmymirror' for reviewing it.

**Two weeks later**

Today was a day of joy and celebration in the Enchanted Forest and the Summerlands. Prince Emmett and Princess Regina's wedding day had finally come.

People of all the lands were traveling to witness the union of two of the most powerful kingdoms in existence. Servants were frantically making last minutes adjustments and the royal chef was beside himself with excitement as he finished the food that would be served in the banquet right after the ceremony.

King Leopold was getting changed into his royal robes, all the while practicing the words he would say as the officiator of his son's wedding.

Snow was being helped by her ladies into her pretty pink dress, babbling excitedly at how happy she was to be getting a new sister.

Emmett was taking a relaxing warm bath, trying to soothe his nerves. It was decided that he would be getting married in his official military uniform as the Commander of the Royal Army. The last two weeks had been amazing, getting to know his fiancée better, sharing kisses and loving caresses.

They newly crowned King Henry was on his way to the Castle, happy to be walking his baby girl down the aisle. These last two weeks had been spent in the Summerlands, where he got a warm welcome from his people, electing the members of his court and taking care of the political aspect of the merger with the Enchanted Forest.

Meanwhile, in Regina's bed chambers, one of the most awkward conversations ever was taking place.

"Focus, Regina! This is important, the wedding night it's perhaps more of a big deal that the wedding itself. You must please your husband to keep him happy. Men are very simple creatures, my dear. Now, what you have to do is-" Cora, already dressed in an elegant burgundy dress, said before being interrupted.

"Mother!" Regina screeched, blushing in embarrassment "I will NOT be getting tips from you for my wedding night. I think Emmett and I will manage on our own" she said in a high pitched tone, turning around to get into her white wedding dress and ignoring her mother for the time being.

Cora was amused by her daughter's awkwardness and decided to let her off the hook. She stepped behind her and laced the elaborate bodice of the dress, not too tight as to not suffocate her daughter "You look so beautiful, my love. Emmett will drool when he sees you" she said, smiling at the reflection of her daughter in the full length mirror.

Regina smiled at her mother, counting down the minutes until she was able to see her prince.

At the castle's gate, some guards were escorting the guests to the throne room, assisting some of out their carriages. Suddenly, a huge elegant carriage stepped into view, its edges made of pure gold. The door opened and a figure stepped out, revealing her identity.

The woman was stunning and so tall, her honey colored tresses falling down her back. Her body was lean and feminine, her cream colored dress hugging her curves snuggly. But what was even more mesmerizing, were her eyes, which were golden with an outline of pure black. She walked over to the guards and smile. When they realized who she was, they bowed so deeply they almost fell to the ground.

"Y-Your E-Excellency, It's such an honor to have you here" one of them stuttered. She gestured for them to stand up and chuckled "Please, call me Fate" she said gracefully. They nodded and two of them escorted her inside the throne room, where everyone stood up shocked and awed and bowed before her with respect.

When King Leopold himself heard that Fate was present, he hurried over to her, kneeling before her and kissing her right hand "This is such an amazing surprise, My Lady. I didn't know you'd be in attendance" he said with a pleased smile.

"I see you're still are as charming as you were when you were but a mere young prince, Leopold. What do you say we give the happy couple a surprise?" She asked, smiling widely.

Finally it was time, Emmett took a deep breath and nodded to the guards at the double doors "His Royal Highness, Prince Emmett!" he smiled at the guests as he walked slowly towards the altar, where his father was standing already.

Cora was next, as Queen of the Summerlands and mother of the bride, walking with her head held high down the aisle, sitting herself down in the very first row. Following her was Snow, happily skipping forwards and throwing rose petals all over the place, finally taking her seat next to Cora.

The double doors opened again and there, stood Regina at the arm of her father. Gasps sounded in the room as the beauty in white was walked down the aisle, her eyes focused on her Emmett. The Prince couldn't breathe, or move, his eyes drinking in the sight of his bride.

After what felt like hours, Henry placed his daughter's hand on Emmett's, stepping back and taking his seat next to Snow. The young couple turned to face each other and hold hands, their eyes connected.

Leopold smiled and cleared his throat "All rise, her Excellency, Lady Fate!" he bellowed loudly.

She emerged from behind the thrones, meeting the pair of wide eyes aimed her way. They couldn't believe they were going to be wedded by Fate herself. The King happily walked to the front row and sat next to Henry.

Fate smiled "Please, be seated" she said gently but firmly. Lifting her arms, she started the ceremony "People of the Enchanted Forest, the Summerlands and the nearby lands, we're gathered here today to witness the sacred union between Emmett of the house White, Prince of the Enchanted Forest and Regina of the house Mills, Princess of the Summerlands.

Marriage is the greatest expression of friendship, respect but more importantly, love. Two people, bound by the most powerful magic of all, who are equals and partners, with the sole mission of being responsible for each other's happiness and well-being

This is what Emmett and Regina are getting into, both conscious that this bond cannot be undone. Now, if someone knows of a reason why this union shouldn't happen, speak now"

When nobody did, she continued "Very well. Emmett…" She said, turning to the prince "Do you, of your own free will, accept Regina as you lawfully wedded wife, to love and respect, to cherish and protect above all others, until death do you part?"

"I do" He said without hesitation.

Fate nodded and turned to Regina "Regina. Do you, of your own free will, accept Emmett as you lawfully wedded husband, to love and respect, to cherish and protect above all others, until death do you part?"

"I do" She said, squeezing the prince's hands.

Fate held the rings Leopold had given her above her head "These rings represent the never ending cycle of love, which is constant, growing and everlasting. Now Emmett, repeat after me".

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow" Emmett said after Fate, followed by Regina.

"Don't forget, that love is strength and life itself, the only kind of magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. By the power invested in me as the Guardian of Time and Wisdom, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Your Highness, you may kiss your bride" Fate said, beaming. Weddings were her favorite thing.

The newly wedded couple leaned forward and joined their lips, sealing their union "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present you, Emmett and Regina of the house Swan" Fate added happily, the room breaking in applause and prompting the two apart.

* * *

 

The guests started to fill out of the room and towards the ballroom where the wedding banquet would be taking place.

A while later, as Emmett and Regina danced for the second time in their life, and for the first time as husband and wife, no one noticed Fate's impassive but frozen face, a vision hitting her in that very moment.

The Swans would have a battle ahead of themselves, where they would suffer and their love would be put at risk. Tears and blood would be shed and she ached for them both.

But then, she calmed and her features relaxed, a small smile playing on her lips as the next part of the vision passed through her mind

_The King and Queen stood hand in hand, both smiling lovingly at the sight before them. They watched their son playing in the snow filled garden; the little prince's giggles filling the air and warming their hearts._

" _Mommy, daddy! Did you see? I made a snow angel!" He exclaimed happily, rolling around in the white blanket of coolness._

" _It's truly amazing, my baby boy. You're the best snow angel maker in the world" The Queen cooed at their first born, prompting a beaming smile._

_The King just chuckled and kissed his wife's temple, wrapping his strong arm around her waist._

_The dark haired beauty took his hand and placed it on her belly, biting her lip "Emmett, darling. I have wonderful news…"_

They would be just fine, and their love for each other would make them stronger. She was glad she decided to come in the end, and though she was required to be neutral at all times, she couldn't help but root for them, wishing them the best of luck.

The party lasted well into the night, the happy couple dancing, kissing and feeding each other, basking in the happiness of their strong bond and glad to be starting this journey together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Next Chapter will be rated M because of the wedding night scene and some curse words. I'd like to remind you that the villain poll will close in an hour and to thank you for following this story.
> 
> As always, read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, otherwise Swan Queen would be canon.
> 
> A/N: I'm so very sorry for the rather extended delay. You see, my lovely beta is on vacation so her internet time is limited, nonetheless she found time to beta this chapter.
> 
> A/N2: Thanks for reviewing this story and for your lovely PM's. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 'august hoax', since it was written originally for his birthday and though it's a bit late, still...Happy Birthday!
> 
> A/N3: For those of you who read 'Looking back, Walking forward', the story WILL be continued, just...be patient, please!
> 
> Warning: This chapter is rated 'M' for sexy times and a few swear words, read at your own risk. Oh, and Regina is a bit more daring than most were expecting.

After the reception, everyone, including the newlyweds, retired to their respective bedchambers. Emmett and Regina walked hand in hand to the Prince's quarters, both nervous and excited by what was to come.

The blonde guided his wife to the bed and both sat on the edge, hands still clamped together. Emmett turned to Regina "We..um..I know brides have certain expectations on their wedding night. But if you're not ready and would rather wait, I don't mind" He offered.

Regina studied her husband's face and found he was being sincere. Smiling she shook her head "There's no need for that, Emmett. I want to" She said with a cute blush.

He nodded and returned the smile, leaning forward to kiss her. This time, their kisses were deep and passionate, desire running through their veins. They pulled back from the kiss and looked at each other "Help me undress" Emmett said softly, standing up.

Regina nodded and stood up as well, slowly unbuttoning the prince's jacket, revealing a white silk shirt underneath. All the while, Emmett's lips explored his wife's neck, kissing and sucking gently, prompting soft moans from the brunette.

The blushing bride took hold of the silk shirt and slowly pulled it over the blond's head, gasping in appreciation as her husband's well-toned torso was revealed. She placed her hands on his strong chest, trailing them down towards rock hard abs, tracing the outline of each one as strong muscled arms wrapped around her smaller frame.

Emmett's heart was pounding as he clumsily undid the bodice at the back of Regina's wedding dress, finally managing to open the damn thing. Slowly, he pulled down the dress, letting gravity do the rest of the work. His mouth dried, the sight of his princess in her corset and panties was enough to make him speechless.

Struck with a sudden shot of boldness, Regina took his hands and guided them to the little clasps of the corset, encouraging him to take it off. The prince complied, his hands trembling. Finally, he separated the two lapels and almost collapsed when he saw Regina's heaving breasts.

"My gods, you're beautiful" He whispered, making her blush. She tried to cross her arms but he didn't let her, pushing her to lie down on their bed. He kissed her neck and collarbone, before getting to her chest. Hesitantly, he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked, perking up when she groaned deeply. He continued the same action as one of his hands massaged the free breast, sighing as he felt Regina's hips bucking.

Regina was on cloud nine, her hands exploring broad shoulders, her chest arching up towards Emmett's mouth as the pleasure running through her veins threatened to overwhelm her. She could feel a rather large bulge poking her thigh, blushing when she realized why that was.

"My prince, please touch me" She pleaded, the spot between her legs throbbing with need for her husband. Emmett trailed his free hand down her abdomen, his fingers skimming through her damp center over her panties. He moaned, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He looked at her and smiled "You're so wet, princess. Perhaps I could help you with that?" He asked playfully.

Regina, despite the fact that she was blushing hard, smiled at his tone "Perhaps you can, dear. Maybe with this?" She asked in the same tone, her hand wrapping around him over his pants, rubbing him up and down, making him moan deep in his throat. Regina was pleased with the effect she seemed to have on him, a little smile playing on her lips.

Emmett took his hand away and kneeled between her legs, taking hold of the aforementioned panties and pulling them down her legs, licking her lips at the sight of her drenched folds, glistening with her arousal. Having an internal debate with himself, he finally settled on something.

Without warning, he took her legs and threw them over his shoulders as he got settled between her thighs. The scent of her made him drunk with desire, and without thinking too much about it, he finally put his mouth on her.

Heaven. It was the only word to describe the taste of her, his tongue running along her slit several times. Regina threw her head back and moaned loudly, her legs trembling at the pleasure. She waved her hands in his hair, her hips bucking as his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked, making her crying out.

The only sounds in the room were those of her gasps and the sucking motions Emmett was making, his mouth devouring her whole. She could feel a sudden pressure making itself more prominent in the pit of her stomach, her back arching as tingles ran through her whole body.

Suddenly, she felt his tongue prodding her entrance, teasing the tissue there. His thumb was replacing his mouth on her clit, putting pressure on it. It was enough to throw her over the edge, a deep groan leaving her lips as she came into his mouth, wave after wave of ecstasy hitting her body.

After he felt her body relax, he lazily licked her clean, swallowing the last of her essence. Regina sighed, feeling Emmett's lips trailing up her body. He hovered over her hesitantly, wondering if she'd want to kiss him, considering where his mouth was a few moments before.

Regina didn't have those worries, pulling him down by the neck to kiss him passionately, moaning when she tasted herself in his tongue. She pulled back and smiled at him "That was amazing, dear" She said, her cheeks flushed and her hair sweaty. She looked down and noticed the straining tent in his pants, biting her lip as she hooked her thumbs on the hem of his pants.

He sighed shakily, watching her small hands pulling down the last barrier between them. He blushed when his hard member bounced to life. Regina looked at it in fascination. Now, she never had seen a penis before, but she could deduce that he was bigger than the average. It was long and thick, standing proudly. The skin around it was slightly darker than the rest of his body.

Nervously, she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him gently, prompting a pleased sigh from the Prince.

After a moment, he positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her "Ready?" He asked softly, receiving a nod. He gently and slowly pushed inside her, her walls immediately latching to him. When he met resistance, he bent down to kiss her as he broke through it, a pained hiss escaping his wife's lips.

She gasped as his member pushed inside her, stretching her walls. It felt…weird, in a good way. When she felt him breaking through her hymen, she hissed loudly and wrapped herself around him tightly, taking deep calming breaths.

A few moments passed in silence, and she lifted her head to kiss him "You can move" she whispered. Her hands gripped his hips, her legs wrapping around his waist. Emmett complied and started to thrust, groaning at her tightness.

Regina felt the pain dissipate, pleasure taking its place. She moaned and gasped with each thrust of his hips, his length hitting all kind of amazing places inside her "Oh God. Please, go faster!" she pleaded. He was only too happy to obey, feeling her walls starting to close around him after a few minutes "Fuck! I think I'm going to…" He trailed off.

Regina was even more turned on by the swear word leaving his lips, her hips bucking in time with his before feeling a thick, warm liquid filling her deeply, prompting her own orgasm. She threw her head back once more and shouted his name, coming even harder than before, the waves of pleasure intense and never ending.

They kept moving in tandem, riding their combined climax and easing themselves down from their high. They were both panting hard at the end, the prince slowly pulling out of her to lie by her side.

Regina rolled towards him and snuggled at his side, feeling his arm wrapped around her still tingling body "That was…wow" she said, trying to catch her breath. He chuckled and nodded in agreement, his lips pressing against her forehead.

He reached at the end of the bed for the duvet, covering their naked and sweaty bodies. He looked down at her and smiled softly "I love you, Regina" he whispered, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled brightly, her joy could be seen in her eyes "I love you too, Emmett" she whispered back, kissing him softly. They shared many sweet and lingering kisses, and in the comfort of each other's arms, they fell asleep, basking in the glow of their love…their True Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it! Sorry if the smut scene seems a bit far fetched, I'm not that good at writing sexy scenes and also, I'm a lesbian, I'm not experienced in straight sex. I really hope you like it and I'd like to inform that this week is the last at college so, I'll be able to update more during the break.
> 
> As always dear readers, read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?!

A few weeks had passed since the wedding, and everything was going well in the White Kingdom. Emmett and Regina had been basking in their love, growing closer and more in love with each other each day. Regina was happier than ever; despite being a prince, Emmett was the most generous, kindest and gorgeous man she had ever met. The only one that could come remotely close to him was Daniel.

Daniel…that was something that still stung. Even though she was pretty sure Emmett was her happy ending, she couldn't help but feeling remorse and guilt about his death. He didn't deserve it; he was an amazing man and would always have a special spot in her heart, but she knew now that the special connection she once had with him was not true love.

She looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled, her eyes glistening. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I wish you didn't have to die for me. You saved me in all the ways a person can be saved and taught me that being myself was not a bad thing. Thank you" She whispered as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. She felt a small breeze pass, brushing against the wet spot on her skin, almost as if someone wanted to wipe it away. She gasped softly and smiled, somehow knowing that her beloved stable boy got her message. She stood up and went back to the castle in search of her Prince.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Though it was all laughter and smiles in the White Kingdom, there was someone that wasn't even remotely happy about the latest developments. In the darkest part of the Forbidden Forest, in a dark and gloomy castle, resided a vile creature with mystical, dark powers. His hair was greasy and dirty, his skin green and scaly and eyes dark and cold. His name was Rumpelstiltskin, or, his most popular moniker, the Dark One.

Why wasn't he happy, you ask? The answer is simple. Regina Mills, or more appropriately, Swan. She wasn't supposed to be happy; this was not how things were supposed to happen. She should have lost everything; she should have married King Leopold and hated Snow White. But no, all his plans were ruined that to that stupid prince. For some reason, his visions of the future had never worked on him, so he had no way of knowing of the events regarding him, including his involvement with Cora's daughter, the child he saw grow up under her mother's fist and her father's cowardice.

She was going to be dark, powerful, and evil. But that prince had ruined everything with his big heart and charming smile. Even Cora was smitten with the boy. He growled angrily. This would not do; he wouldn't give up. He would need help though, an ancient deal made with Leopold's grandfather prevented him from going to their castle and killing that insufferable prince himself. No; he would seek help and who better to help him than the woman whose hate for Emmett rivaled his own.

Maleficent, the queen of the Forbidden Forest. He grinned evilly. Yes, she would help him indeed. He would get rid of the prince and steer Regina through a path of darkness and revenge, just as he originally planned. He couldn't afford to fail now; everything was at stake. Regina Swan would be the evil queen and she would guide him closer to his goal.

_Baelfire..._

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Meanwhile, in the Forbidden Fortress, a witch sat on her throne, nursing a glass of red wine. She had been like that since she heard about the nuptials of Prince Emmett, the man that was supposed to be hers. She gripped her glass tighter and closed her eyes, remembering that day.

Flashback (Five years ago)

_An elegant carriage made its way through the lush green forest of the White Kingdom, its sole occupant impatient to get there already. When they finally got to the castle, a guard approached it and opened the door, assisting the beautiful woman inside. She smiled at him and her eyes glowed green for a moment, locking with his. "You will take me to your king immediately, I must speak with him urgently" she said. The man nodded, with no choice but to obey. She was guided to a conference room and a few minutes later, the King appeared. She stood up and bowed "Your Majesty, thanks for having me on such short notice. I'm Maleficent, queen of the Forbidden Forest" She said._

_The king smiled and bowed as well "Pleasure, my lady. What can I do for you?" He asked, gesturing for her to take a seat. "I have a proposition for you, Your Majesty. I've been looking to expand my kingdom for a few years now but I haven't found a suitable offer. I propose a merger between our lands. I've heard that for a while now your export and import shipments has been intercepted by pirates and bandits. I'm offering an alternate route and protection. I'd gain more land and of course, your fairies' blessing upon my forest. The way I see it, Your Majesty, it's a win-win situation" she finished smoothly._

_Leopold had to admit it was a good deal; they had lost several shipments during the last few years, and what she wanted in exchange was reasonable. He bit his lip "What did you have in mind for the merger?" he asked. She smirked. "A marriage, between myself and your eldest". She couldn't care less about her kingdom. But she was a very vain woman, whose beauty was admired and envied alike. Prince Emmett was, to put it mildly, gorgeous. A nice, attractive specimen and he would be perfect for her. King Leopold thought about it and decided to hear his son's input. He ordered a guard to get the prince to the conference room immediately._

_When Emmett got there, he could feel the burning gaze of the woman in the room, but instead of making him feel wanted and special, he felt violated and uncomfortable. Leopold and Maleficent explained everything to him, their plans for the future and the advantages the merger would have on both their lands. Emmett stood up after a moment and looked Maleficent in the eye "While it's a very tempting offer, I'm afraid I have to decline, my lady. I have no interest in an arranged marriage for business. I'm sure there are other solutions for our problem with the shipments" He said. Maleficent was speechless and insulted "May I inquire as to why, Your Highness?" She asked through clenched teeth._

_He sighed "I want love and passion, I want someone who makes my heart race, and who will love me for me and not my title. I'm sure other kings and princes will be interested in your offer, but I'm not. I'm sorry" He apologized, and with a bow, he left the room. Leopold and Maleficent stood there in silence until the king broke it "I'm deeply sorry, my lady. But while it would make my kingdom flourish even more, my son's happiness is more important to me. We can still merge if you want, but there won't be a wedding" He said, giving her an apologetic glance. Maleficent was livid and humiliated. No man before had rejected her and this brat wouldn't even look at her. Without another word she thanked the king, bowed and left the palace._

End of flashback

Stupid Prince! Who did he think he was? He rejected her and married that noble girl turned princess. They even got married by Fate! What's wrong with the world?! That night, when Rumple went to see her, she considered his words carefully. Killing a prince would start a war, not only with the White Kingdom but with the Summerlands and all their allies. But common sense had fled out of the window and revenge set in.

"I'll help you, Rumple. What do I have to do?" she asked. The Dark One giggled and summoned a small, silver dagger "Strike the Prince with this and he will fall in a deep, painful sleep not even true love's kiss will be able to break. He will suffer until his body gives up and dies. But the girl is mine, so don't touch her" He warned. Maleficent nodded and took the cursed dagger, smirking evilly.

If she couldn't have the prince, no one would. Rumple cackled in glee. Regina would be broken and his plan would be complete. Later, the two villains made a plan; to ruin Emmett and Regina's happy ending, forgetting the basic rule of sorcery.

Magic always comes with a price; doesn't matter if it's light or dark. Doesn't matter how powerful the caster is; everyone has to pay.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. I'm so, so sorry about the really long wait! Med school isn't as fun as Grey's anatomy and House make it to be. I've been very busy with school and life problems. Thought I'm finally on vacation (yay!) for a whole month, so, I'll update more frequently.
> 
> As always, enjoy and review, my fellow SQners.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N1: Finally, here it is, the evil plot you've all been waiting for! As I mentioned before, I won't make it unbearably long, probably will unravel in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> A/N2: As Always, I thank you all for your patience and I want to specially thank my beta 'tonguemarksonmymirror' for beta-ing my fics.

* * *

There comes a time for every couple to face certain trails throughout their life together in which their love is tested. For Emmett and Regina Swan, it would be sooner than expected.

Later, everyone would stop and think what could they have done to prevent the outcome of that awful day, but at the moment, everything happened way too fast.

Exactly a month had passed since the wedding, and on this particular day, Regina had discovered something that would change their lives forever. She was on her way to tell Emmett when it happened, when her world turned on its axis and became dark.

She entered the throne room enthusiastically, where Emmett was granting an audience with the town folk, like he was accustomed to every week. When the last person spoke, his eyes scanned the room and met the gaze of his bride. Smiling, he stood up to meet her halfway, when all of a sudden, a heavy cloud of dark green smoke formed in the middle of the room, revealing the dark witch Maleficent.

She stood there, smirking at the people's shock and fear, but they were unimportant to her. Her eyes met those of the Prince, and recognition settled in his forest green.

_Regina is in danger!_

Panic started to set in; he sighed a bit in relief when he felt her presence next to him. Apparently, during his distraction, she made her way over. Maleficent's eyes narrowed in anger and jealousy as he watched him put his love behind him, shielding her from danger "Worry not, dear Prince, I have no interested in your pathetic woman. But you, you shall regret the day you refused me, Emmett Swan! Enjoy your little nap" she sneered, taking the cursed dagger out of her heavy robes and hurling it at him angrily.

He took out his sword and pushed Regina out of harm's way. She fell backwards and gasped in both shock and pain at the sudden contact with the floor. She rolled onto her hands and knees just in time to watch Emmett block the silver projectile, hope and relief filling her for a moment.

Unfortunately, it was short lived. The dagger made contact with the metal of the sword, breaking through it and tearing it in half, continuing its trajectory and digging itself deeply in the Prince's left shoulder. A pained howl filled the room, half of the sword still in Emmett's hand falling to the floor with a loud bang, followed by the tall and heavy frame of the limp man.

"NO!" Regina screamed, scrambling over to her nonresponsive husband. She kissed him desperately, over and over as tears streamed down her cheeks, willing her lips to heal him. Maleficent's cackle could be heard "Nice try, Princess. Your sugar coated lips won't work. He's gone to a place where his death will be met and there's nothing you can do about it. Pity, he was such a delicious man. Give my regards to the King" She said in jest, disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

The double doors banged open, Leopold, Henry and Cora making their way to where Regina was crying over Emmett's body, still kissing him, feeling like she was reliving her worst nightmare. Losing Daniel had been horrible on its own way, but losing Emmett would destroy her completely.

Leopold stood frozen as he gazed at his son laying on the floor, lifeless. His chest felt tight, as memory after memory passed through his mind, from when he held him as a baby to when he married his love and started his own family. He watched helplessly as Cora gently pried her daughter off the unmoving man, her cries of sorrow breaking his heart.

Finally snapping out of his stupor, he lifted Emmett off the floor with the help of Henry, wrapping a limp arm around each of their necks. He located the nearest guard "Find her, kill her, and bring me her head. I don't care if your search under rocks and over trees, she just declared war. Inform the Summerlands and keep me posted" the usually calm and well-mannered king ordered angrily.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Regina sat by Emmett's bedside, holding one of his hands between both of hers as the Blue Fairy did a magical scan of his body. Her expression didn't bode well with anyone.

Leopold, Cora and Henry stood by the foot of the bed. The small fairy sighed "I'm afraid this is worse than we thought, Your Majesties. While the wound of the dagger wasn't anywhere near lethal, the poison it held is another matter. It's what we call the Deathly Dream venom. His body is healthy, as you can see, but his mind is being tortured. He was transported most likely to a dark place, where even breathing sends waves of unbearable pain through his body. What makes it even worst, is that the victims can see a door made of white light, where they can walk through and be free, taunting them with the hollow promise of a pain free world. Eventually, his body will give up and he will die" she said regretfully.

Regina looked up at her, eyes red and puffy "Isn't there anything we can do? Anything at all?" She asked desperately. The blue fairy nodded hesitantly "There is, but it's next to impossible. If the victim fights the pain, and stands up, they might walk through the white light door. However, you'd need to give him a solid reason to fight. The more he moves, the more intense the pain, to the point that death will be seen as mercy. Just think every bone of your body breaking, then popping into place, and breaking all over again. You need to give him something to fight for, something that outweighs the pain he's in. If there is someone capable of that, is you, Princess. Give him a reason to come back" She said, giving Regina a knowing look.

Regina nodded and asked to be left alone with him. Cora was the last to leave, and for the first time in her life, she hoped that love was strong enough to defeat evil.

Regina kissed the calloused hand between hers "I won't pretend to know the pain you're in. I know it doesn't seems fair to ask you to suffer even more. But there are people here who need you. Your father can't lose his son. Snow can't lose her hero. The kingdom cannot lose its future king. But most of all, I can't lose my husband" She said, pausing for a moment.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you; you made me realize what it means to be truly in love, what is like to be in a love filled marriage. And now, more than ever I need you, Emmett. I need your help with the next chapter of our lives" she added softly.

She leaned down and kiss his stubbly cheek, lingering a moment, before her lips settled by his ear "You're going to be a daddy…I'm carrying the fruit of our love, Emmett Swan. And you cannot leave us" she whispered with a watery smile.

If that wasn't reason enough, then everything was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Writing that was harder than I expected, I hate myself a little, lol. I hope you truly enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always my lovely readers, enjoy and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry for the delay, guys. Life has been kind of crazy and med school is getting more demanding. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. It took some effort, I'm not used to writing evil plots or drama since most of my fics are comedy or smut, but I did my best.
> 
> A/N2: This chapter was beta'ed by the lovely 'tonguemarksonmymirror'. Thanks for not giving up on me, babe <3

* * *

 

Darkness.

That's what greeted Prince Emmett when he opened his green eyes groggily. A grunt escaped his lips when he tried to move his head to survey his surroundings; a sharp pang of pain shook his body at the miniscule movement.

His limbs felt heavy and numb, almost as if he was heavily drunk, nerve endings oversensitive and waiting for even the smallest of twitches to shoot excruciating agony. Sweat covered his whole body, while his breathing was shallow and uneven.

He closed his eyes for a second, the events that led to his current situation playing through his mind in fast succession. God, he knew the first moment his met that Maleficent woman, that nothing good would ever come from her, or an alliance with her, much less a marriage. Thank God he dodged that one.

He remembered that poisoned dagger flying towards him and pushing Regina out of harm's way. He couldn't let her get hurt. He remembered taking his sword, shielding his body with it; the only thought in his mind was protecting his beautiful bride.

He couldn't stay here any longer; his family was still in danger with that woman on the loose. He took a deep breath and tried to sit up. He gasped and let out a wail of pain, feeling like his body was falling apart; a feeling similar to that of his bones being broken and then reattached.

"Oh god, that fucking hurt!" he exclaimed to himself, once again laying on his back, trying to keep as still as possible. This wasn't good; he couldn't move without mauling his body, and he couldn't escape without moving.

He was screwed.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

A while later, when the pain wasn't as suffocating, he took a moment to think, and the first thing that came to mind was his wife.

"Regina" he whispered, closing his eyes as he pictured her pretty face. God, why did this have to happen to them? They just got married; they were supposed to be starting their life together and enjoying each other. Now, thanks to that witch, he was stuck in this place.

Surprisingly, thinking about Regina lessened his pain, if only a little. He laid there, taking a few calming breaths and trying to clear his mind.

Maleficent was after him, and, by proxy, Regina. If he's here, that means she's in terrible danger. Hopefully, her parents and his father would keep her safe until he could get back to them.

'Ok then, break is over' he thought. He needed to get out of here; he needed to go back to his family, so taking a deep breath, he turned his head to the other side, groaning at the pain that immediately assaulted his poor body. Well, at least he did it. His celebration was cut short, however, when his eyes zeroed in on what he only could guess was a portal of some sort, green orbs widening. It had the shape of a door and was made of pure light; it was kind of beautiful.

It was a few feet away, but with the state of his body, it might as well be miles away. Just turning his head to the other side made him almost throw up; he didn't want to think what sitting up, or standing up, would feel like. His body was feeling heavier and number by the minute, and his eyes were stinging with sleepiness. He was running out of time.

He knew, he needed to brave the pain and escape this awful place; he knew he needed to go back, but truth was, he didn't want to move. He didn't want to fight the excruciating pain. For the first time in his life, he was considering giving up.

And then he understood: that was this place all about. It gave you hope; that exit so near, yet so far, while you gave into the luring temptation of surrender.

Regina would be so disappointed in him; so would his father, and Snow.

And that, more than anything, was what hurt him the most.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

He opened his eyes with a gasp. He didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. His body was giving up; before long, he would fall asleep forever and all would be lost.

He couldn't regret what he did, though. Just the thought of Regina being the one trapped here made him sick. At least he saved her from this hell; it was the only positive thing about all of this.

He wondered how much time had passed; between the mind-numbing pain and the random bursts of sleep, he wasn't sure. It could have been hours or even days.

"I guess a little rest won't hurt matters" he murmured, slowly closing his eyes, only for them to snap wide open at the most beautiful thing sound that could ever filled the space he was in.

_"Emmett"_

"Regina!" He called out, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

_"I know it doesn't seems fair to ask you to suffer even more"_

"I can't, Regina! It hurts, baby. Please, forgive me" he shouted desperately.

_"But there are people here that need you. Your father can't lose his only son."_

Oh God, his father. The man who taught him to ride and sword fight, that man that taught him was bravery was about.

_"Snow can't lose her hero"_

Snow; the precious child he swore to protect when their mother passed, the only female that mattered to him before Regina came along. The little sister he adored.

_"The kingdom cannot lose its future king"_

The duty for which he had been groomed since he was a child: to lead and provide for his people. Without him as heir, the throne would be threatened, since the stupid law dictated that a woman could not reign; only in title when married to a king. So Snow wasn't an alternative.

_"But most of all, I can't lose my husband. I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you"_

"Me too. I was in love with you way before I met you" he whispered, crying at her words as pain of a different kind filled his heart. He was realizing how much pain this was causing to his love. He was the Prince, the Commander of the Royal Army and he couldn't even stand up. But nothing in the world could have prepared him for the elation and the love that burned through his veins at Regina's next words.

_"You're going to be a daddy. I'm carrying the fruit of our love, Emmett Swan. And you cannot leave us"_

His heart stopped; breath hitching as a lump formed in his throat. A baby; their baby. "Oh my God, I'm going to be a father" he whispered, unable to believe those beautiful words. Suddenly, he could picture it: Regina and him, running after a little boy or girl, dark curls and green eyes, a perfect mix of the both of them.

A renewed hope surged in him; he wouldn't let them down, any of them. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. "I'm coming, baby. Don't give up on me" he said with determination.

With strength he didn't know he possessed, he sat up in one movement, a wail of agony tearing from his throat. He didn't give himself time to acknowledge the pain. He turned onto his hands and knees, screaming as he slowly stood up, getting so lightheaded he almost fell down again.

He could taste blood and a tear of pain traveled down his cheek, mingling with the sweat there. He gave one, two, three steps; each one more painful than the last, his feet protesting at the strain. It felt like he was walking on broken glass, but he was getting closer.

"Almost there" He croaked, not matter what, he would get out of here, no one would rip him away from his heart's desires.

_"Don't forget that love is strength and life itself; the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse"_

Lady Fate was right; no matter what enemies they might face, they would do it together and their love would never be tainted by darkness.

With the last of his energy, he used the momentum of his last step and jumped inside the portal, his scream of pain swallowed by the blinding light that filled his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! Let me know what you think, ok? Again, I'm sorry about the very late response, the next update will be sooner than you think.
> 
> As always, read and review, my pretties!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm already writing the next one. Also, I will be updating my other story "Looking back, walking forward". Thank you for your patience.

It was bright…

So very bright.

'Am I dead?' Emmett thought as he groaned. His body ached all over and his skin felt sticky with sweat. He squinted to get used to the light, and when his gaze finally cleared, he realized that he was in his and Regina's bedchamber. He felt hair tickling his neck and a small weight on top of him. He looked down and realized Regina was asleep, half snuggling against his side as to not hurt him.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Regina scrunched up her nose as she slowly woke up, looking up at her husband, waiting to find him still unconscious and gasping loudly when bright green eyes stared back at her. "Emmett! Oh my god, you're awake!" she exclaimed, sitting up and cupping his cheeks, to make sure he really was there with her. "How…when…?" she stuttered.

Emmett chuckled and leaned up to kiss her sinfully soft lips, sighing happily. "It's all thanks to you, my love. You reminded me of what's important and why I couldn't give up. You brought me back," he said softly, one of his hands pressing against her belly. "Was I dreaming or are you really…?" he trailed off, nervous and excited about the answer.

Regina beamed. "You didn't dream it, dear. I'm really pregnant with your child. Our baby…" She murmured against his lips, kissing him over and over, worried that if she stopped, he would be gone again.

They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other's presence before Regina regretfully pulled away. "I have to tell the others. We all have been very worried about you, Emmett. I thought we had lost you" she said with tears in her eyes.

He sat up with a small groan, wrapping his strong arms around her. "Never. You will never lose me. No matter what, I'll always come back to you" he vowed, kissing her neck.

Regina smiled and slowly untangled herself from him, standing up from the bed. She opened the door and asked one of the guards to fetch the other royals. Then she went back to bed and to her husband's arms, where she belonged.

After a moment, a small commotion was heard just outside the door before it was thrown open and three and a half royals burst inside the room. Snow was the first to react, running to the bed and throwing herself at her brother, hugging him tightly. "Em! You're awake! I missed you so much!" she sobbed, clinging to him like a lifeline. Emmett just hugged her and let her hug him as much as she needed to.

He smiled as his father and Regina's parents walked over to the bed, all happy to see him finally awake. A strong hand clapped him on the shoulder, his gaze lifting to meet that of his father. "I'm glad to see you, boy. You gave us quite a scare" he said, happy but his eyes misting over nonetheless. He thought he would lose his son.

Henry and Cora watched with a smile, happy that their son-in-law was okay and their daughter wouldn't suffer anymore. Regina's smile was the most radiant in the room, making her look even more beautiful than usual.

Emmett finally looked down at Snow and bounced her a little. "Hey, I'm ok, Snow. I'm not leaving you, ok? I'm sorry I had you worried" He said, kissing the top of her head. He chuckled. "But you know, I'm all gross and sweaty. I need a bath, don't you think?" he asked. Snow giggled and nodded, finally letting him go. "Yeah, you kind of smell a little. Is it ok if I come back later?" she asked shyly.

Emmett nodded. "It's more than okay. I love you, Snow" he said with a warm smile. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you too, Em" she responded before leaving the bed and skipping over to her father. He took her hand and looked back at his son. "We'll leave you to get cleaned up and rest. Do not leave that bed, boy. You need to recover your strength" he said sternly.

"Yes, sir" Emmett said with a nod. Henry and Cora started to leave the room as well. "We're glad you're okay, Emmett. Get some rest" Henry said with a smile before him and Cora walked out.

Finally alone, Emmett turned to Regina, grinning. "Bath?" He asked cheekily. She narrowed her eyes at him. "No funny business, Emmett. You just woke up and need to rest. Come on" she said, taking his hand and guiding him to the adjoining bathroom, where she let go of his hand to get everything ready.

She spotted him trying to undress himself and gently pushed his hands away, undressing him herself. She never got tired of looking at his sculpted body, her eyes taking in everything as she slowly took off his sweaty clothes. When he was standing naked before her, she blushed. As many times as they had been together since they got married, the sight of him still made her blush. She quickly undressed as well and together they got into the warm water, a moan escaping him as his sore muscles loosened.

They spent longer than usual in the bath, taking turns washing each other, placing small kisses here and there, not meant to arouse, just to let each other know that they were there, together again, in love, happy and eager to meet the small bundle of joy that would make their world more bright.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Meanwhile, in the Dark One's castle, Rumpelstiltskin sat at his table, unhappy that Maleficent's plan had failed. They had underestimated the strength of their bond. They would have to design a better plan, something that would not fail and that not even true love would be able to revert.

The problem was that Regina was no longer the one that had to enact his curse. The love she felt for the prince was beyond true love; he was her soulmate and would never sacrifice him nor their child, not matter what he tried.

Suddenly he got it. There was someone else; someone powerful enough, and they wouldn't even need to sacrifice another human being. It seemed that his curse would need a few adjustments. He grinned maliciously.

They say a bond between a mother and her child is unbreakable; that a mother is capable of sacrificing everything for the sake and happiness of her child. He would test that theory. And who better to be his test subject than the woman who had betrayed him in the first place? She had changed for the woman he first knew, that he couldn't deny, but she still needed one more lesson: that sometimes you can't have it all.

He would leave the royals have their happiness; let Emmett and Regina bask in their mutual love and that of their family for now. In the meantime, he would make it his life mission to search for a way to have his curse enacted. No matter what the price, he would get his son back, if it was the last thing he would do.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! We are getting closer to the next challenge for our lovebirds, will they prevail? Or will evil win this time? Stay tuned and find out.
> 
> As always, read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter. I wanted to make it up to you guys for disappearing for a while. I want to thank my amazing beta for helping make my story better. I hope you like it!

_Eight and a half months later_

Green eyes opened slowly, squinting as the bright morning sunlight that streamed through the windows of the spacious bedchamber. Emmett sighed as the last remains of sleep vanished before he rolled over to his side, coming face to face with his slumbering wife, a small smile playing on her dark red lips.

The soft morning glow illuminated her sleeping form, highlighting her beauty and the radiant glow that only expectant mothers could have. Emmett smiled and look down at the rather big belly that housed the most beautiful gift he could ever ask for, gently caressing it with his hand.

After the whole debacle with Maleficent, Emmett and Regina became closer, if that was possible. The week after he woke up, Regina made it her mission to nurse him back to health, not letting him leave his bed unless absolutely necessary, going as far as to feed him.

The castle staff and the other royals were amused, watching as Regina fussed over her stubborn husband, who didn't want to be on bed rest. One glare from her though, and that was it. It was rather funny to watch a woman so seemingly sweet order the crowned Prince around.

After finally being able to leave his bed, Emmett devoted most of his time to his wife and unborn child, and as the time passed and Regina's belly got bigger, he thought he would burst from so much happiness. Even if Regina wanted some rather odd things to eat at weird times of the night, even if she more often than not was too tired to do more than cuddle, even when she snapped at him for something stupid from time to time, he never once complained nor did his smile ever falter.

And now, in just a few more days they would welcome their little bundle of joy. He was equal parts excited and worried. Maleficent was still out there, doing God knows what, and he was worried she would attack again, and he wouldn't be able to protect his wife and child. Cora, at Emmett's request, placed protection spells around the castle grounds and the castle guards were more alert than ever. It was all they could do to protect their family.

Emmett's musing was cut short when a soft sigh escaped Regina's parted lips, signaling that his wife was waking up. Brown eyes opened slowly, blinking several times until the blurry image of her husband's handsome features came into focus. She scooted closer to him, cuddling as best as she could against his side, enjoying the familiar feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning, dear," she said, voice husky from sleep. "Good morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?" He asked, rubbing the small of her back with his strong hands, knowing that it has been bothering her lately.

A groan of pleasurable pain was his only answer, making him chuckle. After a moment, he could feel her kissing his neck and jaw, turning his head to meet the wandering lips with his own, the kiss turning heated rather quickly. Emmett pulled back and grinned "Someone is feeling amorous this morning" He teased, his hands wandering to Regina's glorious ass and squeezing. For the last month or so they had taken to sleeping in the nude; that way she would not get overly warm and if she got cold, they could just snuggle and share body warmth.

The raven haired beauty moaned and connected their lips again, wanting nothing more than to have her husband make love to her, but with her belly in the way, they would need to get creative. Emmett broke the kiss, his eyes dark with want "Get on your other side, facing away from me" He instructed. She bit her lip and complied, while Emmett pressed himself against her back, supporting her. The position made it difficult for him to kiss her, so he settled for devouring her neck. Her hand went to the back of his head, playing with his short, blond locks while his went to her chest, fondling her rather sensitive breasts, which to his delight, had become bigger and fuller.

Regina was in bliss. She had to admit that their sex life was not as active right as it was at the beginning of her pregnancy, not for lack of desire, mind you. She could feel his erection against her backside, her folds slick with her arousal "Mm, Emmett…." She purred, loving everything he did to her. "I want you inside me" she added.

She felt him nod and a moment later she could feel the familiar pressure between her legs as he pushed himself inside her, filling her, loving her, making her crazy. Her eyes were closed, her mouth parted as he started to move, his movements' slow, firm, deep. Emmett groaned as her tight velvet walls welcomed him, her wetness making it easy for him to smoothly slide in and out, over and over, her moans of pleasure egging him on.

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room, along with the rustle of sheets as they moved faster against each other. Regina could feel her toes curl, a tingle at the base of her spine signaling her impending release "So close, Em…don't stop" she breathed, crying out after a few moments as her orgasm hit her hard, her core clenching around her husband's length. Emmett groaned deeply against her neck, his thrusts becoming erratic as he reached his own peak, filling her with his release.

They stayed like that for a moment, connected intimately as they fought to catch their breath. Emmett was the first to break the silence with a chuckle "We should do this more often" he joked, yelping slightly as she pinched his arm. She felt him pull out of her and turned around to face him, kissing him softly "We reek of sex" she said matter-of-factly.

With a snort, Emmett got out of bed and helped her do the same, going to their adjoining bathroom to share a bath. After getting changed for the day, they went downstairs to eat breakfast with their family. As always, they were the last ones to arrive. Regina ignored her parents' knowing look, a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"Nice of you to join us, dears," Cora said, smirking at the pair. She watched amused as they avoided her eyes, her gaze softening as she observed them. Her daughter really was such a beautiful creature, and her pregnancy just added to her allure. Emmett was a handsome man, his light skin such a contrast to Regina's tanned one. He was a different kind of royal and though that was not a concern of hers when she decided to marry Regina into the White Royal family, she was glad that he treated her daughter with love and respect, for she knew, that for most kings and princes, a wife was just a trophy; someone to show off and warm their bed.

Yes, she thought as she watched Emmett make a plate for Regina with a cheeky grin, they were perfect for each other.

Too bad their happiness was about to be threatened again.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A couple of days later, Regina woke up with a sharp pain in her abdomen. As her mind cleared enough to understand what was happening, she panicked. "Emmett! Wake up, something's wrong!" She shouted, shaking her husband roughly.

Emmett took a couple of seconds to get his bearings before the worried look on his wife's face made him focus. He immediately jumped into action and flung the sheets away, his face paling as he saw the blood on the bed. Regina followed his gaze and promptly screamed loud enough to alert anyone in the castle.

Emmett quickly put on some sleeping pants and helped his wife into a loose nightgown. He flung the door opened, startling a couple of guards that were at the end of the hall. "Wake my father and the Mills; tell them to come here and get the healer, now!" He ordered. The guards jumped into action, one going to wake the royals while the other went to get the royal healer.

It was chaos. One moment they were peacefully sleeping, the next everyone was in Emmett and Regina's bedchamber; Cora trying to soothe her distressed daughter. Finally, the healer came, alarmed at the urgency in the guard's voice when he roused him. He asked Leopold and Henry to wait outside, while Emmett and Cora remained with Regina.

He gently asked her to part her legs so he could examine her, worried about the blood in the sheets. While he did his examination, he asked her if anything out of the ordinary had happened "No! I've been eating regularly, like you told me. I've been fatigued and sometimes dizzy, but I was told that is normal" she said, face tight with worry.

After a few more questions about her sleeping patterns and body aches, and palpating Regina's belly, he finally stood up and let the kings inside, so they could all hear his diagnosis. "The baby is fine, no signs of distress and it is in the right position. However, you are way too fatigued and the dizzy spells you've been experiencing are what worry me. There is nothing in your routine to suggest that we're dealing with something physical, which leads me to believe it might be magical. Your body is weak, Your Highness. You're experiencing mild contractions, which is normal, for the body to prepare itself for birth. But since your body is not in good condition, it caused mild internal tearing, thus, the blood in the sheets. That's the best I can give you" He said apologetically.

They all thanked him and had a guard escort him back to his house right outside the castle grounds. There was silence for a moment before Regina spoke, looking right at Cora. "What is happening to me?" she asked in a small voice. The older brunette kissed her forehead. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Lie down and try to relax. I'll have a maid bring you some tea. Everything will be okay" she said, not sure if what she was saying was true.

They all left the couple alone to rest. Leopold and Henry went to the library, while Cora went to her room. Making sure no one was around, she transported herself to the forest, just outside the kingdom limits. "Rumpelstiltskin!" she called.

At first, nothing happened, but after a moment, green smoke filled her vision, a familiar giggle grating her ears. "Hello, my dear Cora. Or Should I say, Your Majesty?" He asked, bowing mockingly.

She gave him an unimpressed stare. "Cut the theatrics, Dark One. Tell me what you did to my daughter! I know you were the one who gave Maleficent the poisoned dagger; your magic was all over it. I decided to let it slide since all was good in the end. But if someone happens to my daughter, you'll be sorry!" she growled.

Rumple sighed as if wounded. "Cora, you hurt me with your accusations. I did nothing to the Princess, I can assure you. But, I do know what is wrong with her" he said cryptically. She narrowed her eyes. "Spit it out then!"

The dark one tsked. "Such manners. If you want to know so badly, ask me nicely" He said, a creepy grin on his ugly face. Cora gritted her teeth. She wanted to kill him, but her daughter was in danger. "Tell me what I need to know, please" she said.

He giggled again. "Ok, since you were so polite. You see, dearie, your precious daughter's fate was supposed to be different. She was going to a powerful, Evil Queen, who was going to curse this entire land for revenge. However, in came the dashing Prince Emmett, and while her future changed, the fact that she possesses magic did not. The true love between Regina and her pretty boy is different from any bond that ever existed. They conceived a rather powerful child, one that comes from both dark and light. He or she is literally magic, and since Regina's magic is dormant, he is absorbing her life force" he said with a flourish.

"My daughter is not evil, imp! Her heart is not dark! Besides, good and evil are not decided by fate. Our decisions are what define us, how we deal with the hand that was given to us. No one is completely evil and no one is completely good, you know that" Cora protested, thoroughly confused.

Rumple nodded. "True; she's not evil, and now that she's happy, it is unlikely she will ever be. And yes, neither evil nor good is born; it's made. But that does not change the fact that Regina is a child of darkness, just like Emmett is a child of light. How could she not be? Having you as her mother…" He trailed off, and gave her a maniac smirk

"And, of course, having me as her father" he finished, laughing gleefully when Cora's face drained of all color. "What?" she whispered, her eyes wide and fearful.

"You heard me, dearie. You were already pregnant when you married dear Prince Henry after you betrayed me" He said with a sneer, adding salt to the wound.

"Regina is my daughter; the Dark One's daughter".

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it! I bet none of you were expecting that, uh? I'm kind of evil, I know. Thought I included that little bit about Regina being a child of darkness, it was just to explain why the baby is affecting her. I won't get into that plot, but I will explain that whole Rumple is Regina's father bit in the next chapter.
> 
> As always, enjoy and review!


End file.
